Sweet Dragon Gem: The Remix!
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: I have this weird story to tell you. I got this video game at the supermarket, right? Well, when I began to play it, I got sucked into it. Literally. But, I like it because I get to see Sakura. And I just wish people would stop calling me Sir Edward! ON HIATUS! Writer's block :/


**Me- Hey guys and we're here to start a new CCS story! It's called...**

**Sakura- Untitled!**

**Syaoran- Huh? Why Untitled?**

**Sakura- Because we need all of our readers to think of a title for us!**

**Syaoran- Okay...?**

**Tomoyo- It's been a while since you wrote a story for us!**

**Me- I know! I've been too busy with my Pandora Hearts stories and my boy problems to even think!**

**Eriol- Well, Eyes for Vova only does not own Card Captor Sakura, Zelda, and Jack Sparrow!**

**Me- And here's the ages and the summary:**

**Syaoran- 16 (In the game, he's 14)**

**Sakura- 14 (In the game, she's 12)**

**Eriol- 16**

**Tomoyo- 14**

**Chiharu- 16**

**Yamasaki- 16**

**Naoko- 15**

**Rika- 15**

**Toya- 23**

**Yukito- 23**

**Nakuru- 22**

**Marcella (The "Mother")- 37**

**The Real Sir Edward- 14**

**Summary: **I have the most weirdest story to tell you. One day, I got a video game from the supermarket, right? Well, when I began to play it, I got sucked into my video game. Literally. But, the best thing about it is that there's a beautiful princess that has been trapped for, like her whole life. Me being in this game and being called Sir Edward? Me no likey. But seeing the princess? Me likey.

**Eriol- Enjoy!**

**Syaoran's POV**

Okay, this may the weirdest story you have ever heard in your lifetime. Oh, and before we begin, you may need to go grab some popcorn because this is gonna be one hell of a ride through technology.

Who am I, you may be wondering at this moment. Well, I am Syaoran Li. Video games is my life and what this whole story is about. And no, it's not about how a cute little me goes to buy a game, I play it and that's it. I get to be in the game. Literally.

And how does Sakura come into this? Well, you'll just have to listen to this story and see.

* * *

"Syaoran! Let's go!" Eriol, my distant cousin, whined.

I groaned from underneath the sheets.

"What do you want, cousin dearest?" I asked tiredly.

"We gotta go get the game!" he exclaimed as he changed over into a blue, black, and white plaid button up shirt, black denim jeans and white Nikes.

"What game?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

Eriol sighed.

"Sweet Dragon Gem: The Last Find!" Eriol exclaimed as he put on his white American Eagle cap on sideways.

I almost fell out of bed.

"SERIOUSLY? The sequel to Sweet Dragon Gem is finally out? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I got out of bed.

Eriol shrugged.

"Well, let's just guess that a certain guy named you decided not to listen to me during lunch yesterday when I was talking about it." Eriol pointed out.

I funed as I changed over into a mint green shirt with black velvet wings on the back, white cargo shorts and black sandals with a matching rope anklet.

"Well, excuse Meilin for distracting me with the subject of makeup while you were telling everyone else about it." I muttered under my breath.

We rode down the stairail and walked into the kitchen with a bit of a swagger.

Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo, and Meilin were already downstairs eating breakfast.

They had stayed over at me, Eriol, and Meilin's place for the night playing Sweet Dragon Gem all night. Our parents didn't mind because they were always fighting outside in the backyard and being drug addicts.

So, you guys must be wondering what Sweet Dragon Gem is about. Well, the first game is about this guy named Sir Edward and he has been cursed for a hundred years. He has been living inside a dragon body ever since he was a month old. The objective is to try to figure out clues to solving as to why he was cursed into this body. And also, he has to save this princess named Sakura. Oh, and how I love Sakura! She's such a hottie...Well, Zelda is still the second hottest. Anyway, the game is similar to Mario, but they have all the mushy romance you usually see behind the scenes in almost all of the games you guys play.

The second game is about how Sir Edward has to save Sakura from a very high tower in the snowy terrain. And then there's more mushy romance. The evil "mother" is actually a dragon in disguise and she is trying to sacrifice Sakura to the dragon gods. Sir Edward takes her away and they hide out for four weeks. Then he has to slay the dragon and Sakura rewards him with a kiss, like always. And here's the weird thing: Sir Edward looks exactly like me!

Chiharu waved.

"Good morning, Syaoran." she greeted.

I smiled.

"Good morning, Chiharu." I repiled as I sat in between Tomoyo and Yamasaki.

Even though I love Sakura with all my heart, I am madly and truly in love with Chiharu. It's been like this ever since first grade. We all had grown up together in kindergarten and I had fallen in love with Chiharu in first grade. She was pretty and all and she was definetely not like those girls at school. I liked her for the way she is. Oh, and by the way, I love her cooking. Her cupcakes are the best, since it's her family's original recipe.

She was wearing a mint green button up blouse with a white miniskirt that reached her knees and black flip flops with a black bead anklet.

Weird how we're wearing the exact same colors, huh?

"Aren't you excited? I have been waiting years for the sequel to come out!" Yamasaki asked while fidgeting in his seat.

He was weairng a blue Zoo York shirt with faded jeans and black Reebok shoes. His hair was styled like Sir Edward's hair in the sequel, which had his hair gelled down and one strand of hair shaped like a thunderbolt dangling in front of his left eye.

"I know! I have been waiting for this day to come!" Eriol exclaimed before stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Meilin sliced her mini pancake in half and ate the bigger half.

She was wearing a red shirt that said, "I Love Sir Edward!" with his sprite picture at the bottom with white short shorts and silver wedged flip flops. Her hair was in two slightly curly ponytails so that she had her styled just like Sakura's.

"All I wanna see is how cute Sir Edward had gotten." Meilin stated blankly.

Rika sweat dropped.

"Meilin..." she trailed off.

Naoko was reading the Sweet Dragon Gem: The Last Find Strategy Book while sucking on a lemon wedge.

She was wearing a pink tye dye shirt with a white tank top underneath, washed out denim shorts and white peep toe flats.

"I found out how to slay the dragon!" she declared suddenly.

"Don't tell us!" I exclaimed.

"I won't!" Naoko whined.

Rika laughed.

She was wearing a lime green and ruby red striped tank top with a grey jeans jacket over it, white skinny jeans and tan strappy wedges.

"Lil' Syao's right. You shouldn't give out any information about what happens in the game." she noted.

I fumed.

"Stop calling me Lil' Syao!" I complained, which made everyone laugh.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! I found a Sir Edward figurine!" Meilin squealed as she picked up a Sir Edward figurine. Sir Edward had a cheesy look on his face and his face was red. Probably from when Sakura kissed him.

He was wearing his signature outfit, which was a red long sleeve with black pants and brown formal shoes. He also had on a royal blue cape over his red long sleeve and a mini crown on his head.

I looked around for a Sakura figurine and finally spotted the last one on the shelf.

I snatched it and looked at her.

She had propped herself up on her shoulders and had her head turned to the side and she was smiling directly at me.

She was wearing her signature outfit, which was a pink tube top with a matching skirt that had black lace over it and dainty little pink glass slippers. Her hair was in one long French braid and she had her headband woven out of flowers on her head.

"I just love this figurine. He looks so smart." Eriol said, showing me his figurine of Sir Edward dressed up as Jack Sparrow with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Wow..." I trailed off.

He then eyed my Sakura figurine.

"Is that the last one they have?" he asked.

I nodded proudly.

"Yup!" I declared proudly.

"Well, Chiharu got the first Sakura figurine they put out." he said, pointing at Chiharu.

I looked at Chiharu and a blush dusted my cheeks.

She had changed over into a cosplay outfit of Sakura and she was chatting with Rika. She held onto one of the Sakura figurines.

Sakura had on a white blouse with puffy sleeves with black yoga pants and a red bandana tied around the waist and brown shoes with bluckles on them. She had on her pirate hat and her sword was pushing the hat up.

Eriol nudged me.

"You checking out Chiharu, Syaoran?" he asked.

I blushed furiously.

"Wh-what?" I exclaimed.

Eriol laughed.

"You don't have to lie to me, Lil' Syao." he told me as we all met up and walked out of the supermarket.

Basically, the supermarket we go to has new products for free. Sweet Dragon Gem: The Last Find is such a smash hit that they decided to have the game for free for about two years! Ain't that sick? And I know that you guys are so jealous. Admit that you are.

I fumed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" I complained.

* * *

**Me- And here's the first chapter!**

**Meilin- Hope you liked it!**

**Syaoran- Why do you have to call me Lil' Syao?**

**Me- Because it sounds so cute, Lil' Syao.**

**Syaoran- *fumes* SHUT UP!**

**Eriol- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie and a virtual Syaoran figurine!**

**Tomoyo- And here's a preview of what will happen next time!**

* * *

**Preview:**

* * *

"I'll be off now! I gotta go shopping with Meilin and Tomoyo!"

"Whoa...the screen's getting closer..."

"Okay, where am I?"

"AGH! Stop following me, commoners!"

"Do I look like Sir Edward to you?"


End file.
